kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Arisu Himura
Arisu Himura ''' (日村 ありす) is the 'body' of the tertiary rider of Kamen Rider Heisei, '''Kamen Rider Arcane, although she eventually becomes Arcane herself. Character History Past Not much is known about Arisu's past, but it is known that she went to London to study dark magic, and it was there that she learned about the Eyecons and their ability to grant wishes. It then became her life's goal to find her own set of Eyecons and unleash this "ultimate magic" to get whatever she desired. Sometime after this, she met Nara and agreed to help her with a "little project" (Arcane) in exchange for hints regarding finding the Eyecons. Arisu, willing to do anything to get the Eyecons, takes her up on the offer. Present Arisu first appears as Arcane shortly after Reika begins her quest to earn the trust of the 16 Legend Riders. Arcane proves to be more of a match for the purple rider, and manages to beat Kai into submission and turn her into Larcen Arcane Soul. Arisu had no memory of what she did as Arcane, and began making friends with Reika and Kai, with both sides unaware of the other's true identity. When Nara revealed the truth to the trio, they were all equally shocked, Arisu to the point of almost passing out. She angrily renounced her deal with the Ganma, removing Nara's Megauloader and destroying it. Personality Arisu is bull-headed, first and foremost, committing herself day-in, day-out and willing to do almost anything to reach her ultimate goal. She is socially awkward and reclusive because of her devotion, trying to avoid human contact when she can. Arisu has great trust in concepts like fate-although less so after she became Arcane out of her own free will and believed herself to be able to change it. Arisu can be selfish, reclusive, and gullible, but her heart is in the right place. It was her commitment to doing the right thing that allowed her to break the brainwashing of the Megauloader. After she is freed from the Megauloader, she becomes a much more open person, enjoying having fun with her new friends. She seems to be good friends with Haruto Souma-or at the very least, his essence-as the duo has been seen together several times. Damashii See also Legend Rider Eyecons Arcane Arcane Damashii is Arcane's default form. Accessed through the Arcane Eyecon, this form bears the Persona Spellcaster. Arcane is built nearly-identically to Necrom-complete with near-360 degree vision through the Myriad Visor '''and being made of '''Quantum Metal. However, she cannot control Ganma, due to Arisu being human and only having so much power-as well as Nara's rank within the Ganma army. As a method of compensation, she is capable of several spells, including Immobile (immobilization), Submit '(Eyecon/Parka Ghost submission), and '''Imperso '(changes the user's voice; used to make Heisei and Larcen believe that it was Nara in the suit instead of Arisu). Arcane's major drawback is that it possesses a time limit to how long the user can remain transformed. The '''Caution Frame attached to the Sweep Horn alerts the user when the transformation is running low on energy reserves. This is notified by the suit losing its color, and the Mega Ulorder and the Eyecon in it turning black. While sacrificing Ganma like Necrom does will work, Arcane prefers to use the Rejuvio spell, which allows for a longer transformation time. When time runs out, the user will automatically detransform. Arisu wears her Megauloader on her right wrist, and Nara wears hers on her left. Initially, when Nara placed her Arcane Eyecon into her Megauloader, it would instantly transport Arisu to her location (and vice-versa). After Arisu deflects, she deactivates this function. Trivia * She has a cousin named Akane. * Her name could also be romanized as "Alice", but "Arisu" is the official transliteration. * She is the only Heisei Rider to have her name written in hiragana instead of kanji. * Arisu's character theme is "Glass Doll" from Aikatsu. * Since Nara (represented by Sumire Hikami) manipulated Arisu (represented by Rin Kurosawa) into becoming Arcane and carrying out her will, Arcane could be seen as a twisted analogue to the Aikatsu unit Dancing Diva. ** This is emphasized with Arcane's theme-Tutu Ballerina, which is a song Dancing Diva sung in the anime.